labels
by a cold day in december
Summary: "Austin has all sorts of labels for Ally." Short snippets of Austin and Ally's lives, and the many labels Austin has incorporated into them. Auslly drabble/oneshot. I was m4gicstars, changed my penname.


**IMPORTANT NOTICE NUMBER ONE: **Hi there, I was **m4gicstars **and I am now a cold day in december :-)

"_Austin has all sorts of labels for Ally." Short snippets of Austin and Ally's lives, and the many labels Austin has incorporated into them._ _Auslly drabble/oneshot. _

**Disclaimer: **The characters you recognize here are not mine, never have been, and never will be. Anything else you specifically recognise is probably not mine either. This part is the worst :'(

**IMPORTANT NOTICE NUMBER TWO****: **Okay, just wanted to say, people who are reading my multi chapter (_if you haven't go and check it out!_) there will be an update soon :-) sorry for the wait!

**Please ignore spelling errors, etc, thank you :-)**

* * *

**labels**

_Or, everything that Ally is to Austin.  
_

* * *

:::

_i._

_partner._

This is the first one he'd ever said. It was just after they'd teamed up he started saying it so frequently. It was kind of cute how he reminded her that they were in this together _all the time_, but it had started to get a little annoying after a while.

"Hey partner." He said as he peeked his head around the door of her practice room. (_It wasn't really theirs yet, they hadn't even been working together for a month._) Lately he had been walking in on her at random moments, causing her to shout about _keep out signs_ and _this was still her practice room_.

He had decided to be extra polite when entering, because a mad Ally is a bad Ally.

"Not that again, Austin, please." She moaned, slamming her head onto the keys and playing random notes in the process. He notices the screwed up paper balls all around her, and figured she must be stressed.

"What do you mean?" He says softly, coming to sit next to her on the piano bench. She scoots over, and now their shoulders are brushing.

"Please don't call me partner." Ally said; her tone exasperated. "It makes me sound like I'm Woody from Toy Story or something. And to be honest, it's kind of annoying." She looks at him and can see the hurt in his eyes.

She turns to face him properly and grabs his shoulders. "I get that you care, okay Austin? I understand you want me to feel included and honestly, I do. But if you could please just stop calling me '_your partner_' all the time that would be great."

"Okay." He says smiling at her. "How about I try something else for a little while?"

"Yeah sure." She says, not really paying attention. She's scribbling furiously onto a bit of paper as she talks. "Just anything that isn't partner."

* * *

_ii._

_friend._

This was an awkward one, honestly. She doesn't know how he managed to get it into the conversation so frequently. _Hey friend,_ isn't exactly the most enthusiastic phrase, but somehow Austin seemed to make it so.

She wondered why he was labelling her so blatantly. _Was her name not good enough or something? _Ally always dismissed the thought in her head.

It really wasn't worth dwelling on.

Ally realised that he didn't so much refer to her as friend rather than Ally, but when he was with other people, he would express their relationship by the term.

She distinctly remembers one time, when she was in the food court, not-so discreetly watching Dallas. She was gazing dreamily at him, when Austin has slid into a seat in front of her, blocking her view. She huffed a little and Austin laughed, knowing what he had done. "Having fun?" He said whilst smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him in response and he chuckled.

"Well, friend, what would you like to do today?" Ally cringed inside. She made a mental note to remind herself to tell him that this new label was nearly as bad as the previous one.

"I don't know Austin, maybe we could go to the movies or—"

"Hey Ally." Dallas said. She would be mad that he'd cut her off, but she hadn't see him coming over and he's talking to her and she's freaking out inside, just a little bit.

"H-Hi Dallas." He smiles and she swoons.

Austin's feeling a little left out.

"Ally. Ally!" He calls but she's lost in the world of Dallas. So he tries Dallas instead. "Hey dude." Dallas nods back and Austin feels a little affronted. Ally keeps mute so she won't embarrass herself _again._

"Would you like to go to the cinema with —" Dallas begins but Austin immediately cuts him off.

"Sorry. My _friend_ is busy. She's _my friend_ so we're going to go and do things that _friends _do. Together. Come on _friend_." Ally's a bit dazed as Austin drags her away. She mouths a _sorry_ to Dallas and he just shakes his head and laughs, giving her a little wave which she returns.

Austin is muttering, and Ally is smiling. "You're my friend. He can't hang out with you because you're _mine. My friend._"

For once, Ally doesn't mind his stupid label, if it means he's going to be as nice as this.

(_But don't worry, she did tell him he _better stop calling her that right now!_ later._)

* * *

_iii._

_bestfriend._

Ally never really wanted to admit it to Austin, but she actually loved when he called her this. Mostly because he didn't say it to her very often. She knows he'd said it to others, but he didn't usually refer to her as _bestfriend_ like he had with his other labels.

So that day, when Dallas wouldn't dance with her, and she kind of felt like her whole world had cracked just a little bit, Austin was there to make her feel better. (_But then again, he always was._)

He was going to sing, sing to potentially land himself a recording contract, but he gave it up. Now, she's given up some things for him, but this could've been his one chance and he just ditched it for her.

It made her feel so special.

And when he'd said he wanted to dance with his bestfriend, and Dez had gone running towards him, she told herself it didn't hurt. It was expected, they'd only known each other a little while. So Ally ignored the ever growing sinking feeling in her stomach and wanted to desperately fade away into the wall.

"Not you," Austin says and points to her, "Ally."

So when Dez walks past her and gestures for her to _go on_, she sees his agitated body language, but almost misses the smile in his eyes. Almost.

And Austin says exactly the right sweet things that Ally loves but hates because it makes her blush and smile too widely.

He's there to make her happy yet again, with his bestfriend and she's never loved him more at his point.

* * *

_iv._

_ally gator_

She knew he really loved this one. Even if he didn't think of it himself, the little smile that lit his face whenever he said it made her smile too. She would've thought that he was mocking her; mocking the whole Ms Suzy ordeal, but the way he said it so fondly made her believe that he could never mock her.

Except that one time that he _was_ mocking her.

"Are you happy with your gold stars, Ally-Gator?" She could hear the mocking tone, but she was happy, so she decided to just go with it and ignore his mocking.

"Of course I am!" Then she did another one of her little happy dances, and hearing him laugh made her laugh too.

"How're you going to get all those stars off, Ally-Gator?" He says to her. His smile curls into a smirk, illuminated by the mischievous twinkle in his eye. That was never a good sign, even if it was cute. She decided to ignore that as well.

"I don't know." She said.

"Hm, well," Austin says, slowly walking towards her. His steps made Ally imagine a wild animal, stalking its prey. _That's a slightly scary metaphor, _Ally thinks. "That was a bit silly of you, wasn't it?" He's there now, with her, looking down on her, his towering height almost magnified.

"I guess." Ally says. She's not nervous, because this is _Austin_, but you know, she's... _apprehensive._

"What would you say if I had an idea?" He asks, a sly smile forming on his face.

"I'd say sharing is caring." Ally says simply.

Austin smirks. "Well, _I'd_ say actions may speak louder than words in this case." Is all he says. Ally barely has time to catch her breath. She looks around her bedroom, helplessly trying to see if she can defend herself, but comes up short.

Austin pounces on her and tickles fiendishly. Ally sees stickers flying as the motion makes them fall off of her, but soon her eyes are too watery to see anything. She's laughing so hard that the tears drip down her face. She thinks she sees Austin's blond hair in a cute mess and his face alight with a smile, before he tickles her again with renewed vigour.

"S-Stop! Please, Aus-Austin. P-Please!" Ally manages to breathe out in between tickles. She has her back on the floor whilst he hovers over her, his eyes full of laughter. Then he leans further towards her, his expression innocent.

Just as his lips almost reach hers, he swerves and moves his lips so close to her ear, his breath give her shivers. "Can I kiss you, Ally-Gator?" He whispers quietly. Ally thinks she can hear a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'd like nothing more." She whispers back, and softly presses her lips against his.

* * *

_v._

_babe_

This was purely to annoy her. Ally knew he wasn't serious, but that didn't stop her from being annoyed at him for it. He tacked it onto everything and anything whilst he was speaking to her. She wondered if he had a reason, like when you read in the books that guys annoy girls because they think it's cute.

She hopes that's the case.

Ally distinctly remembers one day when Austin was determined to annoy her: meaning he was determined to tack the word babe onto the end of _every. single. sentence._

Austin walked into Sonic Boom with an innocent smile on his face. He was quite pleased with himself, as Ally and himself had just gotten into a relationship, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy teasing her any more.

Austin walked up to and around the counter Ally was leaning against and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, grabbing her attention. "Hey." She said with a soft smile.

"Hey _babe._" He said and chuckled at the groan Ally emitted.

"Why Austin? Why?" She said turning around in his grasp to focus on her book. Austin peeked over he shoulder to see that she was working on a new song.

"Why what, babe?" He said and smirked.

"Austin, please, not today." He just ignored and squeezed her waist lightly.

"So, what do you want to do when your shift's over babe?" He said in that equally annoying tone and Ally grumbled under her breath.

"Austin."

"Babe."

"I have a name!" She exclaimed, turning around in his arms again to face him.

"I know babe." He said smirked, and her jaw dropped a little.

"You can't just substitute my name for that— that _word!_" Ally sighed, exasperated. If her hands weren't so comfortably resting on Austin's chest, she would've thrown them up in the air.

"I can and I did, _babe._" Austin smirked as Ally wailed and whined and just generally got upset. "Okay, babe, what if we make a deal, so I won't call you babe for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, okay, what's the deal?" Ally said quickly. _Anything to get him to stop calling her that horrible word. _

"Sing for me." He said softly, brushing a delicate strand of hair back behind her ear. Her breath caught a little and she realised his intentions were aimed solely at this. "Please, Ally, I only want to hear your voice. I haven't heard it in so long."

He gently cupped her face in one hand whilst the other rested on her waist. "Okay." Ally said with a small smile. He kissed her forehead and whispered _thank you_ against it.

(_He almost added a _babe_ to the end, but hadn't wanted to ruin the moment_.)

* * *

_vi._

_girlfriend_

Surprisingly, he didn't actually say this to her. It just was he label. The same way his label was _boyfriend_, even though she didn't actually call him that. (_Well, not to his face anyway, only when she was extremely happy and thinking about how lucky she'd gotten._)

However, Ally does remember a time when this particular label made her laugh, made her angry, and made her proud; namely of Austin.

He had been on the Helen show, again, a while later. She had been in the side wings, facing him, and smiling, encouraging him, like she knew she should. She could tell he was nervous, as he had decided it was time for their relationship to go public.

She may have to deal with a lot more stuff now, but she could never have been happier.

Nerves radiated off of him: Ally could tell. Everyone else seems to either ignore this or not notice, and Ally wondered was it just because she knew him that well. She wanted nothing more to run out there, take his hand, squeeze it. She wanted to sit on that sofa with him and let him know that he wasn't in this alone.

But she couldn't.

The first part of the interview had gone smoothly, and Ally had been proud. Austin glanced at her every now and again, taking comfort in her and continuing the interview with more confidence each time.

Then, Helen had asked that question: "Are you in a relationship?"

Austin took a deep breath and Ally felt her hear clench, just a little. "Actually, yes I am."

Ally will never admit it, but as she heard the groans of hundreds of fan-girls, she mentally fist-pumped and felt the smuggest she ever had in her life.

"You do?" Helen exclaimed. "Oh, do tell! Who is your new girlfriend?"

"My new girlfriend is," He paused to look at her and smile, "Ally. My partner, bestfriend, and now girlfriend." Ally laughed at the look on his face, one of happiness and innocence and _love._

Helen then paused for a moment. "Ally is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, Ally is my girlfriend." Austin reaffirmed.

"The girl who wrecked our set?" Helen says, "_She's_ your girlfriend?"

"Yes she is my girlfriend." Ally could see the slightly irritated look on Austin's face and assumed it was probably mirrored on her own.

"I don't understand... Why pick her as your girlfriend?" Helen asked, her tone was blank but Austin still caught the sly dig.

Ally was also miffed at the use of the label instead of her _own actual name._

"Excuse me, Helen, but it is my choice who is my girlfriend, and I couldn't think of anyone better than Ally." He looked at her as he spoke. "She writes the most amazing songs, and she makes me laugh. She's an amazing person and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Helen's eyes softened a little. "Okay, I think I can accept that."

Austin wasn't finished, however. "If I could get her to come out here, in front of the cameras, I would. But I respect the fact she has terrible stage fright, and she's back there, in the wings, supporting me, and no one can ever tell me she isn't good enough, because she is more than that."

Austin sat back in his chair and took a much needed breath. Aly was blushing, her heart pounding. She felt so proud that Austin had spoken up for her like that.

After that, the interview drew to a close, and Austin sang himself out. Straight after the camera stopped rolling, he ran to her and softly kissed her lips. "Hello girlfriend. I love you."

Ally beamed widely, a face eating grin that she could not control. "I love you too, boyfriend."

* * *

_vii._

_als._

This is the simple one. It's definitely Ally's favourite label. Just a shortened version of her already shortened name. Austin always did try and out-do himself.

It didn't matter really.

She liked the way it rolled off of his tongue, how he could use it in any context. Like, _Hey Als,_ or maybe _have you finished the new song yet, Als?_ Or _look at me, Als._

She liked it best when he said it slowly, sleepily. One time, Team Austin has been having a sleepover at Sonic Boom, and she has awoken early and decided to flip through her songbook, for lack of anything else to do. She was the only one awake, as it was around eight. She promised herself she'd go back to sleep soon.

"Als." Austin had said softly. She had looked over to him. He was smiling softly, eyes glazed and still full of sleep.

"You look lonely. C'mere." He moved his arms lightly. She wrapped her duvet around herself, walking over to him quietly, and lay silently next to him.

"That's better." He put his arms around her waist. She felt like she was in a cocoon, all warm and snuggled. "I like cuddling." Austin had said tiredly. All Ally could do was smile fondly.

"But only with you..." His voice faded as he drifted off into sleep.

"Als is my favourite label." She says to his sleeping form. "Your Als."

* * *

_viii._

She was all of the things he called her, rolled up into one big label, which was simply _Ally_.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. It actually took me quite a while to get this all written down, but here it is. I'm really proud of this actually.

**Please, please, _please_****review!** It actually means so much to me.

-Sophie.


End file.
